For My Angel
by tara sue me
Summary: One-shot of Emmett and Rosalie the night after the Volturi confrontation. Because, you know, there's never enough Emmett. Emmett POV.


It was a good night to be alive, I thought as an overwhelming sense of serenity swept over me. I glanced up, expecting to see Jasper's unwavering gaze slowly washing good vibes my way. But he was wrapped up with Alice on the couch and, well, it was obvious his good vibes were totally different than mine.

"Hey, sex fiends," I called as Jasper's hand inched its way up Alice's shirt. "We didn't trash your room. There's a perfectly good bed upstairs."

Alice shot an angry glare my way and pulled Jasper's shirt over his head.

"Come on!" I cried. "Esme's gonna be pissed if you bust up another couch."

"Get real, Emmett," Jasper said, shifting slightly to rest more of his weight on Alice. "You're just pissed that Rose isn't interested tonight. You couldn't care less about Esme's couch."

It pissed me off more that he was right.

"Let's go," Alice whispered as Jasper's kisses grew more urgent. "We're aren't being very nice."

"I really don't care," Jasper murmured, but he unwound from her and they zipped up the stairs in a blur. I heard a door slam followed by Alice's trilling giggles.

Shit. So much for good vibes. Now I was just hard and horny.

Carlisle and Esme had made their way upstairs hours ago. With Edward and Bella at their cottage and the majority of houseguests gone, the house was shockingly quiet.

Rose had disappeared as well. I'd expected her to join me before now, but she hadn't returned yet. I could only guess at what her problem was.

Bella.

That Bella had everything Rose had ever wanted. That our newest sister had lost nothing in the process. Everything came so easy for Bella – love, life, motherhood. . . Especially motherhood.

It killed a small part of me that Edward had been able to give Bella what Rose wanted so badly. The one thing I could never give her. Shit, Bella hadn't even wanted to be a mother! That had been Rose's dream. I tried not to hold it against Bella, after all, she hadn't come through the process unscathed.

But now it seemed too nicely tied up for her. Too easy.

_And_ the hussy had beaten me at arm wrestling.

The first time I watched Rose hold Nessie I thought about the possibility of siring my own child. Not with Rose, of course, but some other woman. It would be hard. I knew I wouldn't have the control of our perfect gentleman vampire "Oh, Bella, I don't want to break you" Edward. Chances are I'd kill any human woman stupid enough to share my bed. Hell, I'd probably kill her before we made it to the bed.

And If I didn't kill the human in the process, the child would take care of it. Rose would have what she wanted, though. The human incubator seemed a small price to pay in comparison.

Crazy idea. But there it was. And it wouldn't leave.

As much as it hurt that Edward had given Bella a child, I drew some small satisfaction from the fact that Rose had been meant for him and she hadn't wanted him. She'd rejected Mr. Perfect Mind Reader and wanted _me _instead. She'd made Carlisle transform _me_.

I sighed and, unwilling to wait any longer, I slowly made my way up the stairs and into our room.

She stood by the window, bathed in moonlight and looking more like an angel than she did the day I first laid eyes on her. My Rose. Damn, she was hot.

She turned and smiled, her arms open in subtle invitation.

I crossed the room with a groan and pulled her to me. My lips claimed hers with an unexpected ferocity, eliciting a gasp of surprise from her.

I chuckled. Rose loved my fierce nature. I couldn't count the number of times I'd had her hard and rough this month alone. My strength turned her on and I used it for all it was worth.

But tonight she pulled away from me. I growled as I suddenly found my arms empty.

"Let me," she whispered, taking my hand and leading me to the bed. Oh so gently she pushed me down and hovered over me. Her feather-light hands ran over my chest, electrifying every nerve ending I had.

"Rose," I moaned when her nimble fingertips worked their way to the waistband of my pants. She slapped my hand away when I tried to help. "What are you doing?"

"I'm having my wicked way with you," she said, drawing down my pants and boxers.

I groaned again as her hands found me and I thrust against her. "Baby, I'm yours. Lay down, spread your legs and let me prove it."

She sat up and slowly drew her satin nightgown over her head, ignoring my suggestion. "We were supposed to die tonight. You know that, don't you?"

Her words chilled me. I'd been prepared to fight. I suppose a part of me had known where the fight might lead. I was our strongest fighter and, as such, a target.

"Sister Shield took care of everything, though, didn't she?" I grumbled, still a little irked I hadn't got a shot at one of the Italian bastards.

"She did," Rose agreed. A quick flick of her hand and my shirt was gone. "I keep waiting for it, you know?"

Waiting for it? What was she talking about? All I could think about waiting for was the moment I could sink myself into her. I tried again to roll her over, but she pushed me down. "Rose," I grumbled.

"I keep waiting for the jealousy, the hatred." Two sweet lips ran down my neck. "But it hasn't come. You know what I think?"

No, I didn't. I'd agree with anything she said, though. Anything at all in order for her to _get on with it._

"I think I've finally realized something," she said. Her lips were lower now, doing wonderful things as they worked their way lower. Lower. Oh yeah, baby, right there. I grabbed the sheet under me and held on for dear life.

A few earth shattering moments later, Rose pulled herself up and smirked at me. Why was she smiling like that? Had she asked a question? Was I supposed to have said something?

"Thank you?" I guessed.

"Don't thank me yet, baby, I'm not finished with you."

"That's my line," I growled.

She leaned close and nipped my lower lip. "Too damn bad."

I wasn't sure what had gotten into my Rose tonight, but I liked it. I reached up, wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her with all I had.

She pulled away again and straddled my hips. "Ask me what I've realized."

I wanted to tell her to can the deep, philosophical conversation and lower her hips about three inches, but I could tell this was important to her. "What have you realized?"

Somewhere in the midst of all the non-fighting with the Italian bastards, she must have picked up mind reading abilities from Edward. Because with one long, slow move, she lowered herself until I filled her completely.

Damn.

Then she held herself completely still.

Double damn.

I thought my eyes would roll to the back on my head, but she forced me to meet her gaze. "I realized I already have everything I need."

""What?" I croaked as her hips began a slow, smooth rocking motion.

"When I thought we'd both die tonight, I realized that all I really need is _you_. You, Emmett. You're my everything." She closed her eyes for the span of three seconds. "I don't need anything else."

I'd been surprised by something Rose said exactly zero times until those words came from her mouth. "What?" I asked, sitting up and bringing her with me.

"I stood facing death and I knew I wasn't ready to die. There's so much more to do, so much more to see." She wrapped her legs around my waist. "I want to share it with you. Like I said, I'm not finished with you."

I ran my hands over her beautiful smooth shoulders, brushing her hair out of the way. "I thought you wanted a baby. . . a child. . . your happy ending."

"You are my happy ending, Emmett."

"Oh, Rose." I cupped her face in my hands. "My love."

Her eyes sparkled with a devious grin. "Now lay down and let me prove it."

And though I wanted nothing more than to sit and stare, to bask in the gift she'd given me, I did as she asked. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
